


Impact

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Chance Meetings, Denial, M/M, Sweet, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: A mid-air chance collision nearly causes conflict but Sinestro can't keep being angry at Hal's clumsiness.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Something slammed into Sinestro's side, knocking him off his flight path and sending him crashing into the concrete ground. To break his fall, he rolled several times before finally coming to a stop stretched out on his front.

Ears ringing, body aching, Sinestro allowed himself a small groan. His only relief was the cold surface of the pavement beneath his cheek, numbing his pain but even that soon became unpleasant. Moving was undesirable. It would only put him through more pain, he knew.

After a short moment, wary of a second blow from whatever had hit him, Thaal forced himself to ignore the pain and climb up onto his hands and knees.

Underneath his hands, the concrete was rough and unpleasant but it was also the only surface he had to push himself up with. Quietly, he cursed to himself and cursed whatever had attacked him too. It would be destroyed. There was no doubt about that.

With that thought to empower him, one of revenge and the urge to cause destruction to all who hurt him, Sinestro straightened up. His eyes, narrowed and cold, scanned the area around him.

The bright glow of the street lights illuminated the area around him, at least until the power of his ring kicked back in. Only then could Thaal see clearly, only then could he spot the figure lying unmoving on the ground some distance away.

Though it took considerable strength, Sinestro did not rush over. He did not forget his pain in favour of making sure Hal was not dead or dying. Because of course it was Hal. Of course. Thaal would recognise the outline of him anywhere.

With careful, precise fingers, Sinestro dusted himself off. Only once he was spotless did he move to Hal's side, every step restrained and not a trace of urgency within him.

Nothing, not a shred of self control could stop the stabbing sensation in Sinestro's chest at the sight of Hal's closed eyes. Perhaps Thaal was too late, perhaps he should have crossed the distance between them sooner. But wasn't Hal's death a good thing? It was only what he deserved for throwing Sinestro out of the sky.

Not yet was it even certain that Hal was dead, Thaal reminded himself. Not that he hoped for that fact to give him relief. It did anyway.

Most of his pain was gone now, eased out by the short walk to get here, so Thaal dropped fluidly to one knee. His fingers hovered over Hal's chest, hesitant and still, like shards of ice sticking out from a ceiling.

Finally, those fingers dropped down and rested fully against Hal's chest. There was a pause and then, "Hal?" Everything Thaal didn't want to feel or think about was in that one word.

A slight pressure moved against Sinestro's hand, the steady movement of Hal's chest rising. Was he merely sleeping then? Thaal breathed a sigh of relief. Then he scowled angrily at himself. What did he care?

Rising to his feet, Sinestro aimed a harsh kick into Hal's side. Even the startled yelp Hal made did nothing to help him feel better. If anything, Thaal only felt worse.

"Get up, Jordan," Sinestro snarled. Just the right amount of hatred and disdain was now injected into his voice. 

Naturally, Hal did not respond. Nor did he move to obey the order. Once, he would've. There would've been no question about it. Now though, it was a rare day when Hal listened, when he trusted or respected the Korugarian he'd once admired so much.

Acknowledging this fact, being aware of it did not hurt. How could it, when Thaal was already so used to it?

One of Hal's hands came up, brushed across his eyes and he mumbled something as he squinted up at Sinestro. Then his eyes went wide and he scrambled to sit up. "Sinestro!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Is there" - he cast his gaze wildly around - "something you want?"

As usual, there were many things Thaal wanted and most of them were things he wanted from Hal. None of them were attainable however. He'd learned that. For now, he'd settle on only one thing.

Shifting his weight back, Sinestro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "An apology," he decided. "That is what I will have from you. An apology for flying into me like the clumsy fool you are."

For a moment, Hal's gaze was simply startled and confused. At least until the memory appeared to come back to him and his mouth fell open. "Oh!"

While Sinestro watched, Hal hastened to his feet, staggered, nearly fell over before finally managing to stand up straight. "I'm sorry," Hal said earnestly. "I really am. I didn't mean to - I was just so distracted with everything that's been going on…"

So Hal weaved the tale of just why he'd been so distracted, including but not limited to trouble with the other heroes on Earth, criminals invading his city and the Guardians pulling him in different directions. It was astounding he could deal with so many things at the same time, to be quite honest. Perhaps it wasn't so surprising there had been a collision.

"... But that doesn't excuse it," Hal finished off with, clasping his hands together and fidgeting. "I shouldn't have crashed into you. I'm sorry, Thaal. Did you get hurt?"

With that concerned gaze on him, Thaal was unsure what his answer should be. It was not, however, the main source of his conflict.

In the past, quite recently too, Hal never seemed to have any problem intentionally hurting Sinestro, attacking him and causing him pain. Yet now he was so regretful for something that had caused no lasting damage. The way Hal's mind worked was a constant dilemma.

Hal was still waiting for an answer so Thaal gave it after a moment of further hesitation, "Somewhat. I am fine now, of course. I am much too strong to be hurt by the likes of you."

There was no visible change in Hal, other than more worry and guilt. It was really quite the overreaction but it had served to sap Sinestro of any anger he'd been feeling. Nothing about his collision with Hal had malicious intent behind it.

Cautiously, Hal stepped forward and reached out but then he withdrew his hand, probably thinking better of whatever he'd been about to do. "I'll make it up to you," he promised, clearly earnest. "I'll uh…" He trailed off, frowning.

Of course, Hal must've realised there was nothing he could offer that Sinestro wanted, nothing he could do to make up for his mistake.

What Hal didn't know was that there was no need for him to make up for anything. The apology had been satisfactory enough. However, Thaal had no intention of telling him that and thought he could probably take advantage of this situation.

"Owe me," Sinestro supplied an answer smoothly, "a favour. At some point in time." Yes, he rather liked this idea and he smirked to himself.

It got even better when Hal didn't argue, just nodded his head in agreement. "That's fine. Whatever you want. Within reason."

Perhaps Thaal should press, find out just what was within reason, what he was allowed to ask for. But that could be left for a later date. Right now, he needed to get going before he could get into trouble or be arrested.

A brief moment passed in which nothing was said. As ever, Thaal was reluctant to leave, thinking of every excuse to stay just a little longer. And that was why he had to go.

With a quick nod of his head, Sinestro moved past Hal in order to leave. No action was made to prevent him from going, no touch, no word. Thaal wasn't sure whether he preferred it that way or not.

Once in the sky and some distance away from Hal, Thaal couldn't help but turn back for a last look. Below him, Hal was rubbing at his forehead with a thumb, hair in disarray and looking very distracted again. No doubt he would collide with somebody else in the near future.

But then Hal looked up and the moment he caught sight of Sinestro was clear. A bright smile spread over his face, lightening everything about him. One hand lifted in a wave.

Barely thinking about it, Sinestro returned that wave. His thoughts were occupied, puzzling out how he could help Hal to smile much more often. Perhaps if he dealt with one of the problems Hal had mentioned, it would lessen the work Hal had to do.

Instead of leaving the planet once Hal was no longer visible, Sinestro twisted in mid air and headed back to Earth. There were a few criminals in Coast City who were about to get a very unwelcome visit.


End file.
